


Nurture Through Nature

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam, Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Bobby, Soulless Sam Winchester, adult nursing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulless Sam doesn't eat and won't sleep. It's starting to take its toll whether he wants to admit it or not, and - frankly - Bobby's omega instincts won't stand for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurture Through Nature

Sam’s a beta and a full-grown man, a man that isn’t even blood-related. Bobby knows that, but apparently his body doesn’t. His instincts have been screaming  _ puppuppup _ since the battered, soulless body of Sam Winchester had shown up on his doorstep, basically begging for sanctuary from a family that was using him and a world that made him feel like a monster. He’d chalked the persistent chest pain up to stress and worry over a son that wouldn’t eat and couldn’t sleep - at least until he’d been rubbing at it in the shower and felt the first spill of letdown wash over his fingers. 

 

“Son of a bitch.” 

 

Of course, Sam’s always been too smart and too observant for his own good, so it doesn’t take him long to cotton on to Bobby’s dilemma. He looks like a dog ready to be kicked when he asks Bobby if he should leave, if his presence is why the older man keeps sneaking off. 

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Sam. A man’s just gotta have some time alone, now and again.” Bobby keeps his words light, aloof and it almost works. Almost. 

 

Sam’s not eating again, and looking gaunter by the day because of it. Bobby’s chewing down a burger and watching Sam’s cool when he feels the start of a wet patch on his shirt. There’s no subtle way to cover his chest and no way to hide the twin dark spots forming on the fabric. 

 

“Bobby?” Sam looks curious, nose twitching as he catches the scent of milk. “Why are you -” 

 

“Cause some damn fool kid of mine won’t eat,” Bobby grits. He abandons his supper, fully intending to stomp upstairs for a shower where he can express the excess and get a change of clothes. He doesn’t make it further than the living room, though, before long fingers are gripping his shoulder. Sam only holds on until Bobby stops, then he’s pulling away and backing up slightly, unsure and unwilling to overstep. 

 

“Can . . . May I see?” 

 

The words catch in Bobby’s throat, so he just nods. Nimble fingers pluck at his button up, revealing inch-by-inch the pale skin and damp undershirt beneath. Ribbed cotton gets rucked up so Sam can touch Bobby’s nipples, and the older man tries to ignore the way his cock stiffens slightly at the contact. 

 

With a fingertip, Sam catches a bead of milk, lapping it off without hesitation and the weak whimper he gives is enough to leave the entirety of Bobby’s chest tingling. Bobby strips out of his shirts, shrugging the button up back on to spare as much dignity as he can before heading to the couch. 

 

“C’mere.” Patting the cushion next to him, Bobby watches as Sam steps closer warily. “I’m not pullin’ your leg, son. It’s alright.” 

 

It takes some doing to get them both settled between Sam’s lanky body and the ever-persistent ache in Bobby’s back, but with a few cushions and some changes in position, they manage. Sam’s sprawled between Bobby’s legs, the older man leaned back against cushions and the arm rest. It’s enough for Sam to curl against him, mouth breathing hotly over the sensitive skin of his chest as he waits for permission. 

 

With a gentle hand, Bobby coaxes Sam in, helping him shift until he catches a proper latch. Steady suckles bring the milk out easily, filling Sam’s mouth is small rushes and Bobby finds himself closing his eyes so he can focus on the sensation and the soft sounds Sam makes. 

 

Bobby can feel when the milk runs dry on the first side, and if Sam suckles a little longer than he should, Bobby doesn’t say anything. He’s already hard, cock pressing up against Sam’s torso through his jeans, so a little more stimulation isn’t gonna hurt. Carefully, Sam shifts enough to latch onto the other nipple, mouth taking in as much of the tender skin as he can before he starts to press gently with his tongue. 

 

They nearly fall asleep, caught up in the hazy comfort of breastfeeding. Bobby’s cock softens as they lay together, renewed only when Sam starts to rock them ever so slightly. 

 

“You don’t have to do that, Sam.” Brushing his fingers through Sam’s hair, Bobby makes sure the younger man meets his eyes as he says it. 

 

“I know.” Sam’s mouth is stained ever-so-slightly white as he pulls away and slides down. He shifts Bobby enough that he can kneel between the old man’s legs, gently unzipping him to coax out his cock. 

 

Sam blows Bobby unhurriedly, mouth soft and wet and seeking over the tip and down his length, an echo of the way he’d drank down Bobby’s milk. Skilled fingers pet and roll Bobby’s balls, sneaking behind to press ever so slightly on his perineum. 

 

“Jesus.” His own voice is breathy enough to make him blush harder if he could, body racing toward an orgasm like it hasn’t in awhile. Fisting his hand carefully in Sam’s hair, Bobby murmurs that he’s close, hips jerking slightly as he pours over Sam’s waiting tongue. 

 

They’re both left breathless, weak and panting in the aftermath as though they’d been fucking for hours rather than a simple blowjob. Sam tucks Bobby away and tries to hide his disappointment when the other man stands. 

 

“M’not sleepin’ on the damn couch. C’mon.” Helping Sam to his feet, Bobby leads the way to his room. They shuck clothes, keeping only their boxers as they settle in. 

 

“You’re gonna eat. And sleep,” Bobby murmurs, drawing Sam in close. He feels shaky, but Sam’s trembling too as he curls into Bobby’s side. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Sam’s already dropping off, and he looks so peaceful once his eyes close that Bobby can’t even find it in himself to complain about the sweat sticking them together. 


End file.
